callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter XI (Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood)
"Hounded by the army and pushed from their traditional lands, the Apaches hid out in the high mountains of northern Arizona, and scratched out a meager existence. Naturally distrusted us whites, my brothers' cold and angry dispositions didn't help any. Ray didn't like the way the young braves looked at Marisa. He was restless and on edge, and I was afraid that at any moment he might blow. I wanted to go before there was any bloodshed, but Seeing Farther wanted to speak to us alone. About what I wasn't sure, but I suspected that none of it would come to any good." -William McCall, introduction to Chapter XI. Chapter XI of Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood takes place in Act IV: Deeper Into A Wilderness. Because he believes his father's plan to use the medallion to wage war against the whites is wrong, Seeing Farther leads Thomas and Ray McCall to the medallion. <Chapter X> <Chapter XII> Story Seeing Farther informed the McCalls he would help them get the medallion, because his father would use it to purchase rifles for war against the whites, a war which would see the end of the Apache. Seeing Farther specified the item was drowned in a Navajo river, and that it was still guarded by them. Ray and Thomas were both suspicious. The Apache said he would be accompanying them to show them the location, also warning them of the evil the medallion brought to the Apache and Navajo generations earlier. Ray said if this was an Apache trick, it would be the last he would pull. The McCalls followed their guide by way of a coyote whom Seeing Farther claimed was the spirit of his great grandfather, the coyote led them to a dam. Later Ray placed explosives on and destroyed it, releasing the river. After arriving at their target, the Navajo refused to shed blood on their sacred ground, The McCalls said if they did not, they would, and proceeded to engage the Navajo warriors. Seeing Farther took the medallion and they escaped through the now-open dam. Thomas noted they owed Seeing Farther's 'great grandfather' a debt of gratitude, the young Apache replied he did not want it, because they had violated the sacred ground of the Navajo. After returning to William with the medallion in hand, Ray and Thomas began arguing over who would carry it. Seeing Farther said they were not worthy, and that they would kill each other over it. Instead, he stated William should hold it instead, and that he would teach him the medallion's secret. Ray brought up Marisa, and said they would not leave without her. The young Apache said he would lead her out, but the brothers would have to distract the braves guarding her by brawling, suggesting it was an inevitable confrontation, as they were both there for her. Ray questioned aloud what seeing Farther meant by his comment, but Thomas did not reply. Characters *Ray McCall *Thomas McCall *Seeing Farther *The Great Coyote *William McCall Weapons *Classic Gun - Carried by enemies. *Classic Rifle - Carried by enemies. Secrets Achievements *Rowing-Race Cheater (10g) - On chapter XI, kill all the Indians during canoe chase. Category:Chapters Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood chapters